Broken Princess
by Princess of Mirkwood
Summary: Shattered Mirror fic with references to Demon In My View and In the Forest of the Night. Takes place around a hundred years after Sarah is changed. It's poetry with a plot, basically. Or at least, hopefully. PG-13 for language.
1. The Girl Who Was Once A Vida

Broken Princess  
  
By the Princess of Mirkwood  
  
that goddam who am i part kept hitting her again  
  
& again  
  
& again  
  
& again  
  
she really had no idea where she was going with this  
  
no  
  
not really  
  
she missed christopher  
  
& kristopher  
  
well whoever the hell he was she missed him  
  
100 yeas after  
  
the before  
  
she died bit  
  
there is someone in her room  
  
it is dark but she knows who it is  
  
she can't see but she knows who it is  
  
-Nikolas.  
  
-Sarah Vida.  
  
she turns on the light  
  
she sees him  
  
for the first time since then  
  
he is the same  
  
dark  
  
she is different  
  
dark  
  
-Please go away.  
  
he doesn't move  
  
-All right then. Get the hell out.  
  
he doesn't move  
  
-I am not who I was. I can hurt you now.  
  
-I know, he concedes, you are dangerous. The world knows that, don't they, darling Sara?  
  
she growls  
  
ash night is a bitch  
  
well she actually likes jessica  
  
but jessica disregards boundaries  
  
she doesn't know anything about anything  
  
and especially not about sarah  
  
-I thought it was extremely interesting. You're dangerous, Girl-that-was- once-a-Vida.  
  
-I am not a Vida! she screams, and hits him.  
  
-But you were. That is what Christopher says. He says you were once a Vida. Wonderfully wonderful. And all that. He is in love with you. He pretends the world doesn't work the way it does. But we know, don't we, Sarah? Sarah- who-is-no-longer-a-Vida, yes, you know.  
  
she knows  
  
-Why are you here?  
  
-It is for my brother. I love him. I protect him. And, as much as I hate to admit this, he needs you.  
  
-Who does he need? Sarah Vida? Because she is not here.  
  
he is angry now  
  
he thought to win over her easily  
  
because he was nikolas  
  
and she was sarah  
  
only now  
  
she is not sarah  
  
-Go to him, witch-vampire. He needs you.  
  
he leaves  
  
disapearing  
  
one minute there  
  
then not  
  
she bites her nails  
  
here again: the goddam who am i part?  
  
she remembered  
  
what ash night had written a book about  
  
1 Broken Princess  
  
she started right  
  
or wrong  
  
she couldn't decide which  
  
but she didn't kill  
  
she went to SingleEarth  
  
she fed on willing humans  
  
not too much  
  
one night  
  
she was hungry  
  
it was 75 years ago  
  
SingleEarth was empty  
  
because this building was closing  
  
they were building a bigger one  
  
there was only one girl in the lobby  
  
sarah went over to her  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-Lorena. Are you a vampire? Because I'm here to, you know..  
  
she smiled. draped her arm  
  
round the girl's neck  
  
drank  
  
it was so good  
  
running over her tongue  
  
stroking her senses  
  
she didn't realize the girl's heartbeat  
  
slowing  
  
& slowing  
  
&slowing  
  
then stopping until the flow of blood stopped  
  
she dropped the girl stricken  
  
she left  
  
and the awful thing  
  
or wonderful thing  
  
(she couldn't decide which)  
  
was  
  
she liked it. 


	2. Witch

** Broken Princess**

By the Princess of Mirkwood 

her nails are bleeding 

she has bitten them too hard 

no matter 

they heal instantly 

nikolas...damn it damn it damn it 

kristopher...damn it damn it damn it 

she needs a break from thoughts 

a break from reality 

or illusion 

depending on one's point of view 

she wills herself to las noches 

the music here is so loud 

so loud 

pulsing 

now she will not have to think 

about... 

no! goddamit she will not think 

at all 

she sits rubbing her temples 

jessica sees her and walks over to her 

(bitch- it's all _her_ fault) 

-Sarah, Jessica grins maliciously (although no malignance is meant- jessica just smiles maliciously), I have not seen you in a long time. 

-Jessica, Sarah nods at her, and then looks back down, thinking 

go away go away 

-What brings you to Las Noches? You hate crowds, Jessica says. 

-You would know, Sara says, continuing the conversation but revealing nothing. 

-I would, wouldn't I? But you didn't answer my question. 

aubrey walks over and kisses jessica 

its weird they're still together 

great love story and all 

but love doesn't last 

the sex must be good 

sara decides 

but anyway-- 

thank goddess thank goddess thank goddess 

now jessica will leave 

and she does 

and jager waltzes over 

has she turned into the most popular vampire ever 

she wonders 

-What do you want? 

-The pleasure of your company, he says. 

-My _company_ is not very pleasant right now and it doesn't want yours. 

-And your childhood trauma is...? 

she gets up and stalks away 

there is a girl on the doorstep of las noches 

witch, she thinks suddenly 

witch witch witch 

and a vida 

because only a vida would be on the doorstep of a vampire town 

she is about to brush past the girl 

-Sarah Vida. 

the girl is looking at her 

she is pretty 

blonde and blue-eyed 

-What do you want, _witch?_ she spat the word "witch" out 

it left a bad taste in her mouth 

-You spit that word out like it's bad. But you were once one of us. 

-What do you want? she asks again. 

-You were my great-great-grandmother's sister. 

oh hell 

-What do you want? 

-To kill you. 

-Oh well, thats good, 'cause I want to kill you, too. 

-Not right now, though. I want to learn from you. 

-You are not a Vida. To learn from a vampire...You are _not_ a Vida 

-You aren't a Vida, either. You didn't fall on the knife. 

-What can you possibly learn from me? 

-How to be strong. 

-I am not strong, little girl. 

-You're stronger than a witch. 

-And why should I teach you? 

-So I won't kill you right away. 

-Ha! Sarah scoffs. You could not kill me if I gave you the chance. 

-Because you want to, the girl says simply. You miss witches. 

sara nods 

-What is your name? 

-Lorena Vida. 

-All right, little one. Come with me. 


End file.
